vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Boneless (Doctor Who)
Summary The Boneless is the name the Twelfth Doctor gave to creatures coming from the 2-dimensional universe. The Boneless experimented on and dissected three-dimensional lifeforms and objects, eventually learning how to exist as three-dimensional beings themselves. Their transformation into 3-D beings was not perfected however, resulting in an appearance where they seemed partially 3-D and partially 2-D. Trapped in his TARDIS when its dimensions were drastically reduced, the Twelfth Doctor was assisted by Clara Oswald in investigating the cause of its miniaturization. Upon discovering the creatures' presence, he initially hoped that their experimenting on the humans in Bristol was strictly due to some misunderstanding; the Boneless originated from a universe with only two dimensions and therefore were unable to communicate in a language that 3-D organisms could comprehend. However, following some experimentation, he was able to establish rudimentary communication with them, consisting only of sonically encoded numbers. Their subsequent naming of the numbers on the jackets of both a previous victim and their next victim convinced the Doctor they were likely able to read and were thus aware of what they were doing. After the TARDIS was restored with the help of Clara and her newfound friend Rigsy, the Doctor, satisfied that he had given them a fair chance, used his sonic screwdriver and an energy field from the TARDIS to forcibly send them back to their home dimension. He did so without regard to their chances of survival on the return trip Credits to the TARDIS Wiki for the summary Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A, higher via Hax | Unknown Name: Unknown. Nicknamed "The Boneless" Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Likely Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Beings from a 2-dimensional universe Powers and Abilities: Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manifest themselves in higher-dimensions and "flatten" objects and beings within it, reducing them to 2-dimensional figures), Durability Negation, Absorption (Absorbed the energy of the TARDIS, drastically reducing the size of its external shell), Shapeshifting, Small Size (Type 9) | Likely the same as before to greater extents Attack Potency: High Hypoverse level (The Boneless are 2-dimensional beings), higher via Hax (Can affect higher-dimensions with hax) | Unknown Speed: Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Inapplicable | Unknown Striking Strength: High Hypoversal | Unknown Durability: High Hypoverse level. Though their ability makes them extremely hard to hit (The Boneless seems to be able to flatten everything they touch, which makes them virtually impossible to harm physically, as everything that interacts with them is reduced to a 2-dimensional figure) | Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown (The Boneless can manifest themselves in higher-dimensions, though the extent of this ability is unknown) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown. Though they appear to be sapient and are implied to know how to read Weaknesses: The Boneless can only fully manifest in a 3-dimensional reality by replacing the human being that they flattened, and they seem to be unable to flatten objects that are already flat (Such as a wall) Feats: * Flattened an entire train * After reaching 3-D forms, they could turn 2-D objects and beings into 3-D and vice versa Key: 2-D Forms | 3-D Forms Others Notable Victories: Soul Sucking Death Worm (Regular Show) Soul Sucking Death Worm's Profile (Both were at 11-A with speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 11 Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Monsters